The Story of William and Daisy
by DowntonAbbeyFan1300
Summary: This is a rewrite of William and Daisy's story in Downton Abbey. What if Daisy did have feelings for William? Would William die? Would he choose to go to war if Daisy loved him from the start? In this story Daisy does like William, so what will happen after that?
1. Chapter One

William sat in his bedroom writing in his journal.

He was writing about Daisy, the scullery maid who started working at Downton Abbey almost a year ago.

They had been good friends for a long time and William started to notice things about Daisy he hadn't before.

He was mesmerized by the soft, gentle, and sweet sound of her voice. He was captivated by her eyes which were a light shade of grey.

William was charmed by her compassionate personality.

_"Fate brought us together. I never thought I would meet someone like Daisy, but I'm glad I did. Whenever I'm around her, I want to hold her in my arms, tell her she's beautiful, and feel her lips against mine," _William wrote.

William sat for a moment.

_"I need to make the first move," _he continued.

"_I heard there's going to be a fair in the village. All of the servants have been talking about it. I'll ask Daisy to the fair."_

"_I know it will take some courage. But I have to take this chance. I would hate it if I lost my chance and another man was to sweep Daisy off her feet. I love her and I want to be with her." _

William closed his journal and hid it under the dresser. He then stood up next to his mirror and rehearsed asking Daisy to the fair.

Of course he felt rather silly. However, he knew that if he didn't rehearse, than he wouldn't be able to get the words out.

Ever since William developed a crush on Daisy, he always got tongue tied around her. He stammered and blushed. Sometimes, William would come up to Daisy and lose the ability to speak.

William looked at the clock above his bed, crawled under the covers, and fell asleep.

The next day, afternoon rolled around and it was a couple of hours before the fair. William strode into the servant's hall. He couldn't find Daisy anywhere.

Mr. Bates was sitting next to him. So he anxiously asked him where Daisy was.

"Why do you ask?"

Thomas sat across from him a smug look on his face.

Mr. Bates looked at Thomas.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing."

Daisy walked in. "Daisy I was hoping-"

"Would you like to go to the fair with me Daisy?" Thomas interrupted.

Daisy looked at Thomas and then William.

She stood there for a moment.

Then looked at Thomas.

"I am very flattered by your question but I was going to ask William if he'd go with me."

William felt a mix of confusion and elation as she said this.

Then she turned to William.

"Will you go the fair with me William?"

William hadn't prepared for this.

He stood there.

He didn't say anything.

"William?"

"I… uh"

"Yes?"

"I-I was going… to ask y-you the same thing."

"So you'll go with me?"

"Y-yes."

William felt his face flush. He hated himself for getting all choked up in front of Daisy.

But he felt a rush of happiness as well.

William, who had been looking at his feet, looked up at Daisy.

Their eyes locked for a moment.

Then, as usual Mrs. Patmore, the cook, begun shouting, and ordering Daisy to get back in the kitchen.

Daisy flashed a smile at William and ran as fast as she could.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore?!"

William left to do the rest of his chores before the evening began.

Thomas wrinkled his face in disgust.

"Nice try." Mr. Bates said grinning.

William and Daisy were at the fair walking around and Daisy was talking on and on to William about her day.

Although William heard what Daisy was saying, he couldn't keep his focus. He was busy gazing into her eyes.

_I need to say something romantic. _

"Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"I-I uh..."

"Yes?"

"I-I wanted to say... y-you look very, v-very... Pretty tonight."

"Aw, thank you William."

_Now I need to do something romantic. _

William looked down at Daisy's hands and was about to wrap his fingers around hers.

Daisy looked down and William nervously pulled his hand away.

Daisy wrapped her fingers around his and kissed his cheek.

William closed his eyes when she kissed him and Daisy laughed.

_"He is adorable and so romantic. I'm glad I chose to go with him instead of Thomas."_

She looked at Thomas who was a distance away smoking a cigarette.

They stood at the backdoor.

"I had a great time tonight." Daisy said

"Me too."

William looked down at their hands entwined.

Their eyes locked again.

William felt his heart beating.

Silence.

_Here goes nothing. _

William was standing there about to lean in to kiss Daisy…

He stopped.

_I can't do this._

_At least not yet._

He was about to open the door to go inside and suddenly, Daisy pressed her lips against William's.

William's eyes were wide open in shock.

Then, he closed his eyes and started to move his lips against hers.

They stood there kissing and then reluctantly pulled away and went inside.


	2. Chapter Two

William opened the door for Daisy as she scurried up to bed.

Daisy always got up at 6:00 am to clean the fire and it was really late for her.

He breathlessly passed Mr. Bates with a smile on his face.

"How did it go?"

"Great! It's a shame you couldn't come."

Mr. Bates grinned. William had always been nice to him.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to head up now."

"No, of course!" Mr. Bates said chuckling as he saw William hop up the stairs.

He was aware that William had a crush on Daisy.

He always noticed him blushing and getting tongue-tied around her. Sometimes he even saw William taking sideward glances at Daisy during breakfast.

Besides, Mr. Bates knew what it was like to have a crush on someone. He wouldn't tell anybody this but he felt that way about Anna.

"_He is going to fall head over heels over Daisy," he thought. "In fact, I think he already has."_

As Mr. Bates looked around he saw Thomas wrinkle his face up again.

"Why don't you head up now to?"

"Bastard," Thomas muttered.

But Mr. Bates didn't care whatever Thomas said. He still smiled as he followed Thomas up the stairs.

William was in his room, still breathless. He was slightly disappointed in himself, but only slightly.

He wished he worked up the courage to kiss Daisy, yet overjoyed that she kissed him.

He paced back and forth. _"Does this mean Daisy actually likes me?" _he thought.

He was still pondering whether the whole scene at the fair happened or if it was a dream.

"_If this is a dream, I don't ever want to wake up."_

He looked at the clock and realized it was late.

So, William fell fast asleep and when he did he dreamed of Daisy.

Daisy threw her covers over herself and got up fast to clean the fire.

"_Six o'clock already?!"_ She thought.

She scooted downstairs and grabbed the buckets of wood and cleaning tools. Daisy hated this job but she was smiling while thinking of William.

"_I can't believe I actually kissed him."_

She was busy replacing the wood when she heard Mrs. Hughes come upstairs.

"Hurry up Daisy! Before anybody sees you." She said again.

Mrs. Hughes was the housekeeper. She was a strict, but kind-hearted woman and was hired to open doors and she kept the female staff in check.

After only a few minutes, Daisy came downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, Mrs. Patmore kept asking Daisy a question but she wouldn't answer. She was too busy smiling and gazing at William.

Mrs. Patmore got frustrated.

"DAISY, ARE YOU HERE?!" Mrs. Patmore yelled.

Daisy turned around, cheeks pink. She hated it when Mrs. Patmore yelled, which she did often.

"Yes, Mrs. Patmore?" Daisy said meekly.

"I asked you to wash that pan FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"Right, sorry." She quickly smiled at William before rushing up to the sink to wash the pan.

William was still smiling at Daisy when Mrs. Patmore said: "Don't you also have work to do."

"Yes Mrs. Patmore." With that William carried the silver up the stairs.

Daisy was smiling big while washing the pan.

She loved the way William made her feel. She never felt so strong about _anybody_ in her life.

"Well, you cheered up a bit." Mrs. Patmore said laughing.

While this would usually bother Daisy she said: "We had a great time last night."

"Who's we?"

"Me and William of course."

Mrs. Patmore sighed. Again she had to listen to that foolish girl talk about stupid things.

"Just promise me, don't do anything silly."

Daisy turned around to face Mrs. Patmore.

"What? You mean kiss him? Cause I already did THAT!" She said defensively.

"What?" Mrs. Patmore said.

Daisy felt her face flush and immediately regretted what she just told to Mrs. Patmore.

She turned back to wash the pan and ignored her.

"So are you two getting married tomorrow?"

"Oh come on, Mrs. Patmore, William and I have known each other for a long time and we were alone."

"Not long enough for you to do that."

Daisy turned around incredulously, "You know what? I'm not talking."

"Good. Now get on with what you're doing."

Time went by and suddenly it was time for dinner and William happily sat right next to Daisy.

They were enjoying a conversation while Thomas smirked and turned to O'Brien.

"Look at those two. Holding hands under the table, thinking they've got everybody fooled."

"I know," O'Brien replied. "Aren't Anna and Bates enough to make someone sick?"

"What about Anna and Bates?"

"You haven't seen them flirting?"

"No."

"You should be glad then. It's disgusting."

"Cigarette?" O'Brien offered.

"Thank you." Thomas said taking the cigarette.


End file.
